


Experiments

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire makes a good test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

"Oh my God, would you _stop_ with the shocking thing, already?" Claire slapped Elle's hand back, glaring, though it was only half-heartedly.

"But it's what I do. That would be like telling you to bleed more, or something." Elle scooted forward on the bed on her knees, walking her fingertips along Claire's bare knees. "Besides. That Suresh guy says one day I'll be able to control it so it's a 'gentle subcutaneous sursurration.'"

"…what does that mean?"

Elle cocked her head to the side, shrugging. "No idea. But if you don't let me practice, we'll never find out, will we?"

"Fine." Claire sighed, slipping her shirt off over her head. "But you better give me, like, the best orgasm in the world to make up for this."

"Well, if you _insist_." Elle grinned her shark grin and crawled up between Claire's legs, the electricity simmering in the air between them.


End file.
